


Understanding The Devil

by RiverBecca



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverBecca/pseuds/RiverBecca
Summary: Season 5A Spoilers----Dan knows the Truth and he isn't exactly taking it well even after Chloe is safe, but maybe he just needs to talk to the people who know Lucifer best.bad at summaries sorry
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Understanding The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s been awhile, I stopped writing a lot of my fics and I’m sorry, I got busy with University. However, I have finished university now and while I am busy with moving and looking for a job, I also want to get back to writing. I’ve never written for Lucifer before so I apologise if anyone seems OOC. Major Spoilers for 5A.

It had been a few days since Chloe’s kidnapping and God’s arrival. So much had happened that Dan had still not comprehended everything. He had so many questions and things he did not understand. Was Lucifer really the good guy? Had Michael really played him? He hadn’t spoken to Lucifer properly since shooting him at close range and Dan realised, as a detective, that having only one side of the story was never the answer. Lucifer made his life, well, hell but he wasn’t an awful person was he? Just irritating with his name-calling and pudding-eating as well as all his secrets. 

Linda had helped him to see that Charlotte's death wasn’t Lucifer’s fault, but he still felt that if they had known more it could have been prevented. Dan needed to talk to someone to work out who Lucifer was if he had been trusting the wrong brother. He groaned, getting up from his couch and heading over to Linda’s apartment. Maybe she knew and if not hopefully Amenadiel could help. He was a friend, right? Or was he just an Angel watching over him to make sure he didn’t slip up; Angel in one part of his life, devil in the other.

Amenadiel had gone back home with Linda and Charlie. He was surprised at the presence of their father during the fight with Michael, however, had managed to get time back on track. Father said they would talk later as he was dealing with Michael and Lucifer currently. 

Amenadiel wondered what was happening with his brothers and father and hoped that Lucifer wouldn’t be too hurt or conflicted by their Father’s appearance. He leaned back picking up one of Charlie's toys as he heard a knock at the door. He got up off the floor to answer it knowing that Linda was likely already asleep.

“Daniel,” he said, surprised to see Dan Espinoza on his doorstep at this late hour.

“Do you mind if we talk?” Dan asked, seemingly nervous.

“Of course, come in,” Amenadiel nodded, stepping aside to let him in. “Are you okay? You seem tense.”

“Yeah that’s kind of why I’m here, has Lucifer mentioned me at all?” Dan asked, wondering if he knew that he knew, but unsure if the brothers had talked.

“He hasn't. With Chloe’s kidnapping and Charlie’s cold we haven’t had the proper chance to talk. Why, is everything okay?” He asked concerned for his friend. Amenadiel knew how much Dan had struggled the past year and he hoped Lucifer hadn’t done something to worry him or mess with him too much.

“Not completely, it’s…I saw his face,” Dan said with a scared expression. ”I came back to the house and saw him with Charlie and you.” He said still not believing what he had seen that it was all real.

Amenadiel blinked. He hadn’t expected Dan to have found out about Lucifer like that. He went to put a hand on Dan’s shoulder only to be pushed away, to which he sighed but nodded, understanding Dan’s reaction. “I see. I understand. It’s a lot to process but Dan, but he is trying to be a good person.”

“He messes with me every day as if he’s just there to torture me.” Dan said in a small voice as he remembered every trick Lucifer had played on him, The Chewbacca Incident a few months ago as the main example but Lucifer had never directly hurt him

Amenadiel wished he could help his friend. “I think he sees you as someone with whom he can have fun. I’m sure hell is the last place he’d actually want to see you in. Even if he won't admit it himself, I think he cares for everyone he has made a connection with here on Earth,” Amenadiel stated. He knew Dan was troubled and he hoped that Dan would never have to see hell just like Charlotte did. That Dan would be able to find forgiveness and relieve his guilt in the remaining time he had on earth.

Dan gave a nod, not sure if that made him feel any better. “You mean like Charlotte?” he asked hoping that could at least be clarified for him.

Amenadiel returned his nod. “I took her there myself,“ he said, deciding not to add the Mum confusion. Dan was already dealing with too much.

  
  
  


"You're not just acting as my friend to make sure that I don't end up in hell?" Dan checked, wanting to make sure the friendship he had was real and not a facade. 

"We are friends, Daniel and while I hope you don't end up in hell, we angels don't have a choice in the matter," Amenadiel replied honestly. 

Dan smiled glad that he had Amenadiel despite the confusion regarding knowing that he was an Angel. He was still grateful that they were friends and that he could talk to him. However, Dan thought over what Amenadiel had just said, and frowned slightly as it occurred to him that if it wasn't up to Angels or the Devil himself then who decided who went to hell?

“Who decides that? “ Dan asked, dreading the answer fearing his own fate, Micheal hadn't really told him much and he's not sure if he’d believe him now anyway.

“You do, it's based on the person’s own feelings of guilt. However, Lucifer knows more than me, since even if I stepped and looked after Hell for him on occasion, I never really got into the systematics of it.” Amenadiel answered honestly. 

Dan frowned at that, knowing his own feelings of guilt were strong, especially since Trixie had nearly got caught in the crossfires because of him. He hoped he could change it through giving up his old ways and turning over a new leaf. Hopefully, that change would help absolve his guilt. But he hoped he wouldn't fall back into those bad habits even with how he had been trying to change them.

Even Michael convincing him that shooting Lucifer had felt so logical thinking that the Devil was the embodiment of evil that the world would be better without him But now knowing that his guilt could lead him straight down to hell, made him feel more scared. 

“So, you’re an Angel and Maze is a Demon right?” Dan asked, moving on not wanting to think too much into what his own hell could be like and remembering that Maze seemed to have trouble understanding her emotions especially with Eve a few months back so her not being human would make that make a lot of sense.

Amenadiel nodded in reply. “Lucifer is also an angel, Daniel. Just because you saw his devil face doesn’t make his devil side all that he is. You know, maybe talking to him would be the best idea,” he said knowing that while his brother might be dealing with their father’s appearance, Lucifer would understand Dan's pain and hopefully talk to him.

“I think that’s it. I can’t. When I found out I was a mess. I made a mistake while I was working out the differences between right and wrong and trusted the wrong person and I ended up shooting Lucifer.”

“He’s okay right?” Amenadiel asked, unsure if Chloe had been around. When Dan gave him a brisk nod in reply, he continued already having suspicions but needing to be sure. “Who did you trust?” 

“Michael. I think he said that was his name. I was at Charlotte’s grave, coming to terms with everything you had said and I was scared, scared that I wouldn’t see her again, that I will end up in hell. I’ve made so many mistakes, done so much shit.”

“You've made mistakes, yes but that’s part of life and Linda has been helping you to work through them right? Michael plays with your fears.” Amenadiel replied, angry with his brother but understanding of Dan's situation.

“I thought that because he was an Angel, I could trust him, that he was a good person, on the right side. So when he said killing Lucifer would stop me from going to Hell, I believed him! But he kidnapped Chloe for God's sake. How is that being the good guy!?” Dan cried out in confusion.

Amenadiel sighed. “It’s not, he and Lucifer don’t get along, I’m not going to get into the history of that but whatever he wanted, he knew that he could use your fear to help him break Lucifer.” He just wanted to help make Dan see how manipulative Michael could be--using one’s fear against them.

“When I saw Lucifer with Chloe after we found her, I realised that he couldn’t be completely evil, but it still confused me so much,” Dan sighed, beginning to realize that maybe Lucifer would be best to talk to.

Amenadiel caught that little sigh and knew that he should encourage Dan to go and talk to Lucifer. “My brother is an enigma, but he will listen to you and talk to you. But, If you would like to stay here tonight, Linda knows all about Lucifer. Yes, obviously being his therapist. She has been helping him see past his issues and I’m sure she’ll be happy to talk to you too,” Amenadiel suggested, hoping that he could help his friend.

“Thanks, man.” Dan nodded thinking maybe the best thing for him would be to talk to Linda if she could help him understand Lucifer more.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure If I did Amenadiel to character but I hope so.  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Will most likely do a chapter with each character (minis Ella and maybe Maze )


End file.
